MK High
by Nero Doyo
Summary: Summary: This fanfiction is based on the gaming franchise mortal kombat in a high school story style. The main character for this story is the demon specter himself Scorpion as a 17 year old Junior, and a straight A student( with all his abilities from the game but no weapons except the chain kunai).
1. Chapter 1

MK High

Chapter 1

Summary: This fanfiction is based on the gaming franchise mortal kombat in a high school story style. The main character for this story is the demon specter himself Scorpion as a 17 year old Junior, and a straight A student( with all his abilities from the game but no weapons except the chain kunai). Throughout the story there will be some M rated scenes some less pleasant than others to most people as in sexual scenes in multiple forms, but hopefully you guys will enjoy this.

It's the second week of school, so far not much differences from the last two years. There is always hallway fights, boring classes, etc. Right now I'm looking through my locker searching for my math binder. I look to my left to notice Havik and Meat having a disagreement that seems to be switching into a serious dispute. As I look away I couldn't help but notice how the two of them are compatible: one looks like he had half his face skinned off the other has no skin at all. Walking in the opposite direction I see Smoke and Jade looking at baby catalogs for their soon to be born son. I tried to walk pass like I was invisible, but Jade greeted me. "Oh, Hanzo, hey." I sigh, put on a fake smile and turned to her "Hey Jade, how's it going." "Great, me and Enenra are just picking out clothes for our future son, Ja." By now my face went from a smile to average; the name I wanted to be me and Jade's future child is being given to her and Smoke's kid. "Hanzo, you ok?" I snapped back to reality in time to notice how close she was to me. "Yea, look I have to go to class later." I walk off before I hear anything about the baby or one of them talking about staying friends despite the situation.

I stroll into Professor Tsung's Biology class while Mr. Tsung greeting everybody that enters his classroom. After every student sat at their desk, Mr. Tsung motioned his right hand slowly in front of himself while it was glowing a green mist till a dissecting surfaced from the ground with a severed head lying on top of it. The creature looked like it had three eyes with a light green blue complexion. "This here is Moloch children; Moloch will serve as our dissection project for today" Mr. Tsung says while picking up tools with a sinister smile on his face. "Now shall we begin our...experiment children."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Professor Tsung teaches the class about the many details about the inside of whatever that Moloch thing is, I dose off looking outside the window. Looking out the window I notice three guys inside the parking lot trying to hide behind a parked car: Cyrax, Sektor, and Kuai. When the three of them are together that usually doesn't mean anything good is going to happen. I raise my hand slowly, and Tsung notices it almost immediately. "Yes, Hanzo?" "Professor, do you mind if I go to the restroom?" He stares at me for a minute then switches his attention back to the severed head. "Go on ahead, but hurry back."

I casually walk out the class, and into the parking lot then confront the group. "Well, what are you Sophomores doing out here?" They each turn towards me in complete shock, then Sektor finally replied to my answer. "Oh nothing just you know hanging out, ya know." I can tell he is lying; it's written all over his face. I look past him and see Kuai trying to conceal something. "What are you hiding Kuai?" In that moment, Cyrax stands up, then slowly moves toward me till he is in my face. "I think you should leave, Hanzo, before you get hurt" "Is that a threat, Cyrax?" "No, Hanzo, I'm just saying we wouldn't want you to get hurt like how Jade ripped out your heart." I let my anger get the better of me and grabs his neck with one hand; his feet is inches off the ground. Before I knew it, Kuai was ran; I drop Cyrax then teleport in front of Kuai, who stumbled before nearly bumping into me. "Give it here." He looks down; in his face I read disappointment and a little anger. "Fine, take it." He hand me a pink and black book, and he walked away. I read the front-Mileena's Diary-why would they have this.

Mileena is a typical straight AB student; me and her are cool, but most of the time when I'm around her I get this weird vibe off her, and she really has a tendency to stutter when talking to me only.

I walk towards her while she is at her locker; she appears to be fumbling through her things looking for her diary. "Hey, Mileena, I found this." She turns quickly, then immediately snatches it from my hands then she turns away from me. "Thank you, Scorpion. Sorry I have to go." She closes her locker, then sprints down the hallway not noticing one piece of paper escape her grasp and land on the floor. I pick up the paper and reads it: Hanzo, I'm writing you this because I wanted to confess my feelings for you. I have known you since we were in elementary school together, and growing I'm getting more and more attractive to you and falling for you more and more... She didn't finish. The bell rings. Oh well I'm sure I can talk to her about the love letter in class she sits on at the desk to my right. Well next period: Math.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 3 /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walk into Calculus class and notice the same routine as everyday. Johnny is in the back flirting with D'Vorah and Tanya; he must think he's safe since Sonya is in a different period. I'm really surprised that someone so self-centered can stay with someone so egotistical like him. Well I suppose I can understand that. Baraka is hitting on Mileena by the window, Jax is in the front working on his "personal novel", and Kenshi's missing. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Am I really Han? /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Of course he is behind me. "Yo, I just made it. Mr. Rai Cho isn't here yet?" Kenshi says looking around the classroom. "Nah, he's late again, bro." "Oh great, he can't mark me tardy. Now what's this about Mi-" I cover his mouth and shoves him against the door just in time. "Before you finish that sentence, where exactly did you hear that from idiot?" He grins and giggles under my hand, then taps his temple and says telepathically. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Did you forget that I can read your mind without you knowing, well it's hard to read you cause you have a strong mind, but you let your guard down therefore letting me in. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shit. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey I know this is your mind, but you know you can watch your mind while I'm in here. Get out before I show you things you would hate./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He leaves my mind, then I notice that Mileena is ignoring Baraka to look at me, but as soon as we make eye contact she looks awhile and blushes. The bell rings, class is in session. Everyone sits at their seats, but Mr. Bo'Rai Cho isn't here yet. While waiting quietly Mileena passes me a note, then looks away like she is afraid to look in my direction. I pick up the note and read it. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dear Hanzo, I don't know how to say this, but I'm love with you I have been for a while now and I want to ask you on a date and to be my boyfriend, I know you love Jade and I can understand if say no if you don't feel that way about me or want to avoid awkwardness cause me and her are friends. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well how would you reply to this note. i turned to Mileena; she was still blushing and turned in the other direction. "Hey Mileena." She turns towards me. "Yes, Hanzo." "Can you hold your hand out?" "Um, Sure." She holds her hand out in front of me, and I take one of my fingerless gloves off and put it on her, and she looks confused. "I'll be sure to get that back from you tonight when we go to the movies." She smiles and looks at the gloves. At that moment, Mr. Bo'Rai Cho stumbles into the room nearly falling with each step. Well our intoxicated teacher tried to explain derivatives to us, I turned and notice Mileena smiling. I suppose I made her day. /span/p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking home was the number one time I enjoyed socializing with Kenshi and Bi-Han, and, like always, they are discussing what to do over the weekend. "What about we hang out Saturday evening?" "We can't Zero." Bi-Han looked at him puzzled and his eyebrows danced. "And why not Kenshi?" I turn to look at the streets ignoring the both of them. "Cause Han here has a date tonight and tomorrow." Kenshi said in complete glee. "When did I say tomorrow night?" I asked. "Come oooooonnnnnnnnnnnn, Han, you know you're going to ask her out again tonight after your date." I punch Kenshi in the stomach which leads him to falling on the floor holding his stomach while laughing. Bi-Han and I continue walking with Kenshi in the background moaning and giggling. "Well me and Kenshi will hangout, you have fun on your date, Han." I thank Bi-Han, and we do a fist bump with ice and fire fists.

Later that day when it was time to pick up Mileena, I was struggling to pick a hoodie to where. They all were the same they just had different colors: red, yellow, blue, brown, green, and gray. I always got a sense of deja vu whenever I see all of them together. I just grab my yellow hoodie with a black scorpion design on my left side and a dragon on my back to go over my black T-shirt. I hook my favorite designed chain onto the loops of my dark jeans, then finally tie my black sneakers and head out. When I walked down the street to where Mileena lives with her roommate and sister, Kitana. I rang the doorbell once and Kitana answered it almost immediately. Her face went from excitement to disappointment. "Oh, Han, it's you; how's it going?" She asked. I replied as nicely as I could that I was doing okay. She, however, decided to be rude. "You know Jade's house the next one right, but she will be here with Smoke soon." I look confused for a moment and asked, "Um what for?" She started to look irritated. "Duh I'm having a house party. Didn't you get my text?" It now occurred to me that I don't reply to anyone's messages anymore except Kenshi and Zero. "I probably skimmed that part, but no I'm here for Mileena." "Oh yea she'll be down in a minute." Kitana walked upstairs leaving the front door open. A few minutes later, Mileena walked downstairs, but the moment she saw me she damn near broke into a run to hug me then thanked me for being on time. She was dressed in a pink sweater that seemed to be tightish around the torso but loose on her forearms, black leggings that stretched past her knees only inches from her ankles and black sneakers with pink butterflies on them, and had her hair in a ponytail in the back. I gave her an honest smile and hugged her back. "You ready to go?" She let me go then nodded to ensure me she was ready. We both walked to the movie theater, purchased popcorn and two tickets to see _The Soldier and The Jokester,_ apparently a movie Sonya and Johnny told everyone they were in on one scene.

We sat in the back of the theater. The movie was uninteresting and stupid; I guess Mileena felt the same because during the movie she said my name in a whisper, but I heard her and said, "Yes?" "Um uhhh." To be honest I don't know what drove me to do it, but while she was stuttering I kissed her. Yes kiss kiss, and it actually felt good, great even, better than when I use to kiss Jade. I grab Mileena by her waist and pulls her close to me while kissing her; she rests her hands on my shoulders and kisses me back. The rest of the movie was just me and her kissing and rubbing against each other. "Han?" "Yes?" "After the movie is done how about we go to Kitana's party?" I said sure and we went back to our makeout session.

The party was pretty lively. I leaned against a wall waiting for Mileena who wanted to get us drinks. I had my eyes closed nodding my head to the beat of a rock and roll song by Taven and the Sons of Argus. Their actually pretty good, but my musical enjoyment was interrupted by a certain asshole of a jock. "Hey..HEY! GOTHIC EMO PUNK." Baraka yelled from a distance walking towards me. "For Christ's sake it's just emo dude." I say in a relaxed but annoyed voice. "I don't care what you are; what I care about is why I saw you and Mileena walking here together!" He yelled again. Baraka was well, overall he was a typical idiotic, short jock: short-tempered with long teeth, but more bark than bite. "Baraka STOP!'' Mileena comes between me and him. "Mi-Mi, you can't sit here and tell me that you never give me the time of day ever since me met cause you had a thing for him." She stands in front of me and with an angry voice says, "So what if I did?" Baraka looks past her and points at me. "You, me outside now. Boys." In a split second, Reptile and Ermac both grab my arms and drag me outside. Mileena tries to follow worried, but I reassure her I'll be fine. Baraka stops at the sidewalk, so Reptile and Ermac stop dragging me a few feet from him then he turns to face me. "Let's see if she'll still want a pretty boy like you if you don't have a head." He holds his right arm out and a long blade extends from it. I yawn out of sheer boredom which seemed to make Baraka angry. "THAT'S IT." He swings the blade at me at full force; I disappear in flames luckily he only scratched his friends' chest. I reappear behind Baraka, unhook my chain and whip it at his throat, once it wraps around his neck I pull back and yell, "GET OVER HERE!" Once Baraka lands at my feet, I step on his face. Reptile and Ermac look at me in shock, and Baraka just moans in pain. I step over him and walk towards Reptile and Ermac and asked who wants to be next. Ermac flies away in a hurry, while Reptile turns invisible and runs away. "Didn't think so."


End file.
